The Sword Emperor and Empress V1
by Ren-chan the otaku
Summary: The greatest swordsman is always given the moniker "Sword Emperor" but few people know about know about the woman watching and supporting the Emperor through everything. She who was more than capable of achieving the title of the greatest swordsman, or in this case swordswoman, of the generation for herself, but chose to support him instead.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to their own respective owners.**

 **Warning: Excessive swearing is present. I fault Squalo and the rest of the Varia.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Squalo's POV**

Very few people knew for it's my most guarded secret, that I'm not single. No, in fact, I've been engaged for a few years now. We would have gotten married earlier but we wanted to wait for my boss (and my best friend though I'll never admit it to anyone other than her) to get out of his ice prison.

We met in a very peculiar circumstance. And that's saying a lot, with me in the upper hierarchy of the Mafia and all. I mean, who the fuck carries a bronze sword around and uses it to stab a half woman half snake thing that then explodes into golden dust as it dies, no one I've ever met that's for sure and I know a shit load of weird-ass people. But, I have to admit, she fucking knew how to wield a sword. No amateur can move with a blade _that_ gracefully. She turned around and I got a good look at her. She had gorgeous sea-green eyes that reminded me strongly of the ocean in summer and midnight black hair in soft natural curls with two strands framing her face. I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to her. I mean, who wouldn't be, she was beautiful, extremely so, and a fucking fantastic swordswoman. Apparently a multi-linguist and God does she know a multitude of profanities , I just heard her cuss in Ancient Greek. Damn that girl could cuss, she would make even a sailor blush with those words (if I took the liberty of remembering some of them because they were really creative, no one had to know). I definitely wasn't letting her get away without at least getting her name. So I jumped out and attacked her.

* * *

 **Andy's POV**

Today is really not my day. I mean _come on_ , its my first day in Italy and I'm already fighting monsters. Immediately after that, some guy decides to attack me. Oh where are my manners, my name is Andromeda Pyxis Jackson but call me Andy. I'm a daughter of Poseidon. Yes yes, the Greek Gods are real. Don't believe me? Well so be it, it's up to if you believe me or not. So anyway, back to the guy attacking me. I have to admit he's really good. I haven't met a swordsman, or swordswoman, don't be a sexist, who can match my every move since Luke. Not to mention he's quite the looker with his stunning silver hair, handsome face and-. _Bad_ Andy. You do not think your attacker is handsome. _You do not_! I gotta finish this soon, mom will start to worry if I'm gone too long. I use the disarming manoeuvre Luke taught me my first summer at camp, kicked his blade away and levelled my sword against his neck.

"Do you yield?" I asked him.

"I yield." he said with emotion that I couldn't quite place.

"Will you attack me again if I release you?" pressing my blade hard enough to draw a bit of blood.

"No."

I release him but didn't let my guard down the slightest.

"Why did you attack me?"

"I saw you fighting that... thing... just now with a sword and wanted see how strong you really are. So can I have your nam-"

He was cut off by my phone ringing. Shit, that's my mom. I ran out the alley as quickly as I could ignoring the other teen's calls. I hope I never see him again. Little did I know that the next time I meet him will be way, _way_ sooner than never.

* * *

 **Squalo's POV**

I'm in love. Hopelessly in love. Most people would be scared shitless of the person who pinned them on the throat with a sword. Well I sure as hell am not most people! No sir! I am Squalo of the Superbia family, future Sword Emperor and commander of the Varia. That girl is strong and she will be mine! Now I _really_ have to find out her name. To solve this predicament, I decided to tail her. Luckily, she seems to be staying at a Vongola affiliated hotel called "Il Sole d'Oro" or in English, "The Golden Sun". This will make it easier for me to ask around about who she is. Now, how do I convince her to be mine...

* * *

 **Don't shoot! *Raise both hands above my head* I'm sorry for not updating my existing stories for months. It's just that it's really hard to find motivation and inspiration to write when I have nobody to bounce ideas with. I have otaku friends as well but they like genres different from what I like and they get lost when I try to explain to them what I'm writing about. Anyway, I just came back from vacation in Philippines and have reignited my motivation and inspiration. So I'll be updating soon. I don't have an exact date for when I'll finish but I'm working on them so look forward to it. So, for those wondering what the V1 in the title is about, sometime in the future, I plan to write a version of this story with Takeshi as the Sword Emperor after beating Squalo. Lastly, please follow, favourite and review! I appreciate the support! Until next time, mata ne!**

 **~Ren-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to their own respective owners.**

 **Warning: Excessive swearing is present. I fault Squalo and the rest of the Varia.**

 **Previously on THE SWORD EMPEROR AND EMPRESS V1:**

I'm in love. Hopelessly in love. Most people would be scared shitless of the person who pinned them on the throat with a sword. Well, I sure as hell am _not_ most people! No sir! I am Squalo of the Superbia family, future Sword Emperor and commander of the Varia. That girl is strong, and she will be mine! Now I _really_ have to find out her name. To solve this predicament, I decided to tail her. Luckily, she seems to be staying at a Vongola affiliated hotel called "Il Sole d'Oro" or in English, "The Golden Sun". This will make it easier for me to ask around about who she is. Now, how do I convince her to be mine...

 **Chapter 2**

 **Squalo's POV**

Three days after meeting the mysterious swordswoman, I finally have the information that I need. Her names Andromeda 'Andy' Pyxis Jackson,12, almost 13 in a month, her mother is Saleen 'Sally' Jackson,35, married to a guy who went missing. They prefer to use Andy and Sally respectively. Both are inclined to the colour blue and anything sea related. Both love to sing, unfortunately, Andy is tone deaf but that's alright. I didn't like her for her voice after all. So far, they have gone sightseeing around town as well as make time to go to the beach in the morning and the evening. They have a cruise ship tickets booked two weeks from now back to Manhattan Terminal. She's been expelled from so many schools it makes me wonder if the reason her father wasn't listed in her birth certificate was that he was a mobster and that she was being trained to join the family business. (I blatantly ignore that what I'm have bugged their hotel room and have hacked government records to get these data.) With all those information, I begin to plan.

Turns out, it's difficult to plan about making a person yours when you have absolutely no inkling on how romance and courtship works. Nada, I don't have a single clue. If I wanted to get her to want to be mine, I knew I had to bring in backup. With that in mind, I suck it up and call Cavallone. This will not end well. _

 **Andy's POV**

Three days since the monster attack and the handsome weird sword dude, and I still feel like I'm being watched. I tried to look around for monsters as much as I can without Mom noticing and I've turned up with no signs of any more monsters. I'm probably just keyed up still from the monster attack but no matter what I do or where I go, the feeling of being watched just doesn't go away.

I try to keep this feeling in the back of my mind since I didn't want to ruin this holiday for Mom. It's the first time we've ever gone on a trip outside of the US and she deserves to have a nice relaxing trip after everything Gabe put us through these last few years. With this trip and Gabe gone I hope Mom and I could start again and start building the life we always dreamed about. Still unsettled though, I hope the feeling goes away soon. Oh look, Mom found a neat place to eat.

 **Dino's POV**

My day was going as great as it can with father pushing paperwork to me to 'train you into the next great young boss of the mafia' and to 'help build your confidence' and 'have you get used to the workload of being a boss'. Honestly, it couldn't get any more boring and annoying. I refuse to be a mafia boss. The mafia is nothing but death and scheming and stabbing each other in the back. I want to do something that deals with life. Maybe something to do with horses, like maybe an equestrian or a horse breeder…. So, any reason to ditch the paperwork will be a godsend. Almost immediately after thinking those words, my phone rings. Without even looking at the caller ID, I pick up the phone.

"Ho bisogno del tuo. (I need your help.)" was what greeted me immediately.

"Squalo?" was my fantastic, incredulous reply. I need to stop reacting like this to unexpected things happening. Squalo thinks I'm too much of a dummy already.

"Voi, non lo dirò più. (Voi, I won't say it again.)" His irritation was easy to make out and since I didn't want to further irritate him,

"Di che cosa hai bisogno? (What do you need?)"

"Come fai a qualcuno che ti piaccia? (How do you get someone to like you?)" that was not what I was expecting to come out of his mouth. It's so weird that my only reaction was to answer his question like was normal.

"Ti piace come? (Like you how?)"

"Grr, Non ho tempo per questo! (Grr, I don't have time for this! How the fuck, do I get a girl to go out with me?!)"

"Il mio udito deve aver smesso di funzionare correttamente. Penso di aver appena sentito che mi chiedi consigli sugli appuntamenti. (My hearing must have stopped working properly. I think I just heard you ask me for dating advice.)" is my delirious response to the surreal event taking place.

"Sai cosa, fottiti! Non so perché ti ho contattato! (You know what, fuck you! I don't know why I contacted you!)" he's really angry now. I've got to save this conversation somehow or he won't ever talk to me again.

"Aspetta, aspetta! Non riattaccare! Ti aiuterò. (Wait, wait! Don't hang up! I'll help you.)" I frantically try to keep him from hanging up.

"Voi, lo farai? (Voi, you will?)" he's hesitant and hopeful now

"Lo farò, ma tu devi parlarmi di loro. Ho bisogno di conoscere le loro simpatie, le antipatie, gli hobby. Le cose che li rendono felici. (I will, but you have to tell me about them first. I need to know their likes, dislikes, hobbies. Things that make them happy.)"

"A tale proposito... (About that…)"

"Fondamentalmente hai fatto tutto quanto elencato in "violazione della privacy", vero? (You basically did everything listed under 'invasion of privacy', didn't you?)" was my exasperated reply.

"Ahahahaha…." That awkward, embarrassed laugh says it all.

Sigh, this is either going to end up with their marriage or with Squalo being caught up in a lawsuit.

"Ci vediamo alla Cavallone Villa tra un'ora, poi parleremo. Inoltre, mi aspetto di essere uno dei testimoni dello sposo e padrino del tuo primogenito se questo rapporto funziona. (Meet me at the Cavallone Villa in an hour, then we'll talk. Also, I expect to be one of the groomsmen and godfather of your first born if this relationship works out.)" I leave him no room to reply and cut the call. He'll probably give me hell for that later, but I'll cross that bridge when I get there. Dio mio (My God), if this courting succeeds their children will be absolutely terrifying. Whoever managed to catch Squalo's attention is definitely a monster just like him.

 **Um… I'm alive? So, I'll just skip the part where I tell why I haven't been posting and just say that – I am trying my best to keep my stories alive and will post when I am ready. I am not abandoning them because I have tons, I repeat TONS, of ideas for the stories. It's only a matter of deciding with ideas to go with for the sake of story flow. Now on to normal business. First up, thank you to all the people who have check out, and followed and favourite this story. Special thanks to foxchick1, Dark-Angel-Kyo, northwind132 and the two Guests for commenting. Getting comments makes me happy! Secondly, I want to emphasise that this is set in-between 'The Lightning Thief' and 'The Sea of Monsters' for Andy and Mafia Academy years of Squalo. Squalo is only about a year older than Andy and has just met Xanxus a few months before this. So, we are in for a few years' worth of their pre-romantic relationship story. Thirdly, this is my usual reminder that I do not know Italian and used Google Translate for this. If you know Italian and see mistakes, please correct me via comment or PM. Lastly, for my other fic, 'My Secrets Revealed', the next chapter is almost done. I just keep having trouble writing Kagami's reactions and speech patterns for when he meets the Vongola members. If you all have any ideas on that, I would appreciate the help. Please continue to support this story and keep up the reviews! Until next time, mata ne!**

 **~Ren-chan**


End file.
